You and I
by Anotherdumblonde
Summary: Reagan 'Rey' Niima, left her hometown 4 years ago to pursue her acting career in LA. She left behind her family, friends, and ex-boyfriend. Now she needs a break from her hectic schedule and the life that she thought she wanted. But coming home means facing secrets and people she thought she had left behind, and she's not sure she ready for either.
1. Chapter 1

:Chapter One:

"I was thinking about coming home," she said softly into the phone, glancing around the large space swarming with bodies.

"What? Why? Why would you do that?" his voice shouted into her ear.

"You don't need to yell, Finn. I'm just thinking about it," she growled defensively.

"What happened? Who do I have to hurt this time?"

She sighed, for someone who didn't have a true family, her foster brother certainly made up for it all.

"Nothing happened. I'm just…" she whispered.

"It's that fucken' guy you're seeing. That Armie guy."

She sighed again. "No, Finn, I broke up with Armie Hux months ago. I haven't been dating. I'm working. I've been texting you from location for weeks now."

"Hmph, you'd think you were some famous movie star the way you're all pissy about me not knowing where you are or who you're with. Like I'm supposed to keep up with your work schedule and love life."

"Um, you're my brother, and you do keep tabs on me. Or at least you always have."

"Okay, I've been a bit preoccupied lately. With Grandad sick and mom helping at the shop, I've been having to cover homework and food schedules and all the other crap, adults need to handle when they have kids."

"I'm sorry, Finn. I should be there to help you. I feel terrible about it." She ducked her head.

"Reagan Niima, stop it." his voice raised again.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, Finnigan Niima! I'm your big sister and I should be the one taking care of all the kids while mom is helping out Granddad."

"Come on, Rey. Stop it. You got out. You did exactly what you said you would. You made a name for yourself and you're living the life you've always wanted. And besides, you may be older, but you haven't been my 'big' sister since I was 10, Peanut."

She chuckled. He had always towered over her slight frame.

"I know, but you were there for me, every time I was rejected or told I was too young or too old, or too female, or whatever. You and mom were there for me. Telling me to ignore them and to keep going to auditions. I owe you, and mom. Besides I miss home."

"Miss home? It's small town America here. You're living in LA. What's there to miss?"

"You, Mom… The fresh air. Trees."

"Seriously, Rey. Mom and I were just out there to visit you 4 weeks ago. If you want fresh air and trees, then go to the park. Be honest, what's going on?"

Another sigh. "I just need a break. I've been working nonstop since I got out here. One movie after they other. Press, photo shoots, agents, directors, interviews, I can't breathe without someone in my face offering me a water, or a massage, or a date with this one or that one. I've been out here for 4 years, living the life I thought I wanted and I need a break, Finn." She hiccuped slightly.

"Okay. It's alright, Peanut. Breathe. Deep Breath. Come home. When do you stop shooting?"

Taking a deep breath, Rey swallowed sob. "I'm done tomorrow. I have my last scene in the morning. I can be on a plane and home by tomorrow night."

"I'll be at the airport to pick you up." Finn agreed.

She shook her head and then realized he couldn't see her. "No, I don't want to put anyone out. I'l just rent a car and drive. I can do that you know."

He chuckled. "Wasn't sure if you forgot how out in La La Land."

"Brat," she sniffled.

"The worst. Be ready! I have two years to make up for, Peanut."

"Rey, we're ready for you!" a voice yelled from somewhere in the large warehouse studio she sat in.

"I've got to go now, Finn. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Love you, Peanut. I'll let Mom know you're coming."

"NO! No, let's surprise her. Don't tell anyone I'm coming home."

"Calling Reagan Niima to set," a voice blared over the intercom.

"Okay, gotta run. Love you, bye."

.

She had gotten into the airport at 8:30 and slid behind the wheel of the Volkswagen Beetle convertible rental car shortly after. She thought finally getting out of LA would relieve the tension and anxiousness she had been feeling for a while now. But she could still feel her heart racing and her fingers tapped nervously on the steering wheel. Taking a breath she rolled down the window and headed down the miles of highway between the airport and her home.

Exiting the city, she found herself finally able to take a deep breath for the first time in weeks. The night was dark and the mountain air was cool coming through her windows. Pulling over, she pressed the button and watched as the roof collapsed back and the star lit sky was revealed above her. Turning up the radio, she pulled back onto the highway and continued home.

It was around 10 pm when she found herself at the town limit and slowed the car to the posted speed. She had made good time, and found herself wanting to see how much everything had changed in the time she was gone. Finn had been keeping her up to date on over all town changes, but her best friends Rose and Paige kept her posted on the town gossip. She knew on a Friday night, they would be hanging out together at Maz Kanata's bar, Takodana. It had been a staple in the town since before she could remember. Her mother and father had met at the bar, and her uncles had regaled her with stories about their exploits there. Coming up to the turn off, she slowed the car, and turned onto the gravel drive that would bring her to Takodana.

It was an out of the way place, that catered to locals. Mostly because only locals knew how to find it. As she pulled up in front of the bar, light spilled from the long windows and music floated on the cool night air. The hum of voices and the occasional loud laugh could be heard from outside. Parking, she shot off a text to Finn to let him know where she was and an invitation to meet her and dropped it in her jacket pocket. Grabbing her credit card from her purse, she stuffed a number of bills into the back pocket of her lived in skinny jeans.

She looked like a mess, but she didn't care. She would have never gotten away with this outfit in LA, but here no one would blink twice at her worn Chuck Taylors, pristine white tee and fitted black leather jacket from high school. Checking her hair quickly in the rear view mirror, she pulled the hair tie she had put it up in for the drive and ran her fingers through it to fluff the waves she still had from this morning. With a little lick of her middle finger she flattened a few flyaways and ran her index fingers under her hazel eyes to wipe the dark smear of mascara that was there from her nap on the plane. Pinching her cheeks, and biting down on her lips she got out of the car and headed up the steps of the porch and pulled the door open.

Bodies were packed in tight. Rey could glimpse the live band back in the corner that must have been the big draw. They were playing a familiar song, that she couldn't immediately place, but she had other things on her mind just then. Squeezing her way between the patrons, she stood on her tiptoes to try and find Rose and Paige. And it was no small feat. While Rey stood at a respectable 5'7", Rose was lucky she hit the 5'2' mark and Paige was only slightly taller than that. The only thing that was going to help was that Rose had a habit of dying her gorgeously thick black hair, the brightest colors.

Luck was on her side tonight, as she spotted Rose, across the room, sitting up on a round bar table, Paige swaying to the music next to her, and their friend Poe having a heated conversation with Phasma 'Phey' Christie, who towered over almost everyone in the bar. Both gestured emphatically while holding their drinks. Rey couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she watched them from afar. And then suddenly, Rose turned and her eyes found Rey, burrowed in the middle of all the sweaty bodies in the bar.

Her chocolate eyes widened and a smile lit up her round face. "REAGAN NIIMA! Holy shit, you're here!"

Rey watched as Rose plunged herself off of the table that was chest height for her, and elbow her way across the room to pull her into a huge hug. She didn't know how Rose did it but she always felt enveloped by the diminutive woman's hugs. Rey hugged her back tightly, the pressure she had felt in her chest for some time now releasing. Grabbing her hand, Rose dragged her back through the crowd to the table and once again, Rey was engulfed in friendly arms, and the smell of citrus beer and the sweet concoction that Rose always drank.

"Oh my God, Rey! I can't believe you're really hear!" Paige hugged her a second time, pressing her cheek to Rey's.

"Honestly, I can't believe it either. I called Finn yesterday and told him I was coming home today. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It's a great surprise!" Phey leaned in, pressing her cheek to Rey's in an air kiss.

"Wait, Finn knew you were coming home and didn't tell me?" Rose spun suddenly, her drink sloshing over the edge of the glass.

Rey jumped back, to avoid wearing the sickly pink colored mixture on her favorite shoes and jeans.

"Woah! Rose!" Poe lifted the glass deftly from her hands over everyone's heads and placed it on the table.

"We decided we wanted to surprise Mom, and I told him to keep it a secret from everyone." Rey shrugged.

"Well, then I guess I can't be mad at him." Rose shrugged, "But you need a drink. Poe, Rey need a drink!"

It was quite obvious that Rose had reached her limit of Cosmopolitans for the evening, as she stepped toward Rey swaying slightly. Again Rey stepped back, taking Rose's hand. She walked backwards with Poe guiding her arm, as she listened to Rose, gush about seeing her.

"Seriously, Rey. It feels like forever. I'm so glad you're home!" Rose moved closer and hugged her again.

Rey laughed, hugging her back. "Rose, you and Paige were just out to visit me only last May."

"And it's almost April, now. It's been like almost a year since I've seen you, Peanut!" Rose patted her cheek.

As her back hit the bar, Rey took Roses hand from her face and kissed the top, holding it from repeating the same gesture again.

"One pint of Blue Moon," Poe began. "Rey what are you drinking?"

"One Cosmo!" Rose cried, frowning at Poe.

"Sweetie, don't you think you're done?" Rey asked her.

"I'm having a drink with my bestie. Besides, Finn can drive me home when he gets here." Rose was not hearing it.

Rey shrugged. "I'll have a bourbon, straight."

"And a bourbon, straight," Poe yelled again over the din of voices and music.

"Oh Reyn-bow, are you in for a surprise!" Rose giggled wrapping her arms around Rey's waist.

She hadn't heard that childhood nickname in years. But leave it to a drunk Rose to resurrect it. Laughing, she turned to the bar, and the whole world seemed to stop spinning for a moment.

She would know those eyes anywhere. Dark, and deep set, beneath a heavy brow. His angular features, the shaggy black hair he always wore long to cover ears that he hated. He stared back at her, the bourbon clutched in his white knuckled hand. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe. He recovered first.

"Well, if it isn't our very own hometown celebrity. Reagan Niima." His deep voice, like rich velvet brushed against the nap, scraped across her nerve endings.

"Ben," was all she could manage, her mind swirling.

"It's good to see you." He placed the drink down on the bar before her.

"I… It's good to see you too." She stumbled over her words.

"Doesn't she look gorgeous, Ben?" Rose gushed, with her head on Rey's arm.

Rey knew her cheeks bloomed with red, as heat rushed to her face. She couldn't pulled her eyes from him, as he studied her face intently.

"She always did," he finally spoke.

Eyes widening, she grabbed her drink, dug in her back pocket, threw some bills on the counter and spun, moving quickly to the safety of her friends. Getting back to the group, Rey reached past Poe to place her drink on the table, pulling back her trembling hand to shove in her pocket.

"Peanut!" her foster brother's voice rang out over the din of the bar.

And then there he was, wrapping her into a bone crushing hug. Pulling her off her feet and spinning suddenly. Still dazed from her abrupt meeting with Ben, she buried her face in Finn's neck and hung on for dear life. When he finally put her down, he grabbed her shoulders and ducked his head to look into her eyes. And his face fell.

"What is it? What happened?"

Rey's mouth dropped open. Seriously could he be so thick? She punched his arm coming away with a sore hand.

"Peanut, what's wrong?" he frowned, rubbing his bicep.

"You didn't tell me Ben Solo was working here!" she growled at him.

Finn looked from Rey to the bar and back again. His face held nothing but confusion.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. Did he say something to you?"

"No," she said immediately.

"He said, she looks gorgeous," Rose drawled, from behind Finn.

Rey shot her a withering look.

Finn looked her up and down, then shrugged. "I've seen you look better, but…"

Rey threw another punch and this time got a hiss out of him.

"Christ, Rey, have you been working out?"

"Why didn't you tell me that my ex-boyfriend was working at this bar?" she yelled at him, barely heard above the sound of the band.

"I did!"

"What? No, you didn't! I would have never showed up here if you had told me that!" she argued.

"Yes, I did! Have you checked your text's? Besides what does it matter? It was 4 years ago! You've moved on. He's moved on."

Rey pulled out her phone and pressed the home button, waking it up, then she suddenly frowned and blinked up at Finn. "He has?"

"Well, yeah. I guess so."

"Oh," was all she could think of to say.

"Come on, Rey! Have a drink. Let's go dance!" Rose pressed Rey's glass into her hand and linked their arms.

Looking from Rose to Finn, she took a deep breath and threw back the bourbon in one shot. Closing her eyes, she winced as it tore down her throat. With a gulp of cool air, she pushed the glass into Finn's hands and pulled another bill from her pocket.

"Get me another, and keep them coming," she ordered as she followed Rose to the small dance floor that was over crowded already.

His brows nearly reaching his hairline, Finn watched the two of them for a moment before turning and heading to the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She tried to blend in to the bodies writhing and bouncing on the dance floor but she could feel his eyes on her. Any time she hazard a glance in the direction of the bar, he was there, his dark eyes pinning her to the spot. It made the skin prickle along her spine and her heart race. She felt slightly dizzy, but that could be the three fingers of bourbon she just downed like a shot of tequila. Trying to keep her eyes and mind off of the imposing figure behind the bar, she turned to Rose, who blinked at her with a smile.

"So, Ben Solo think's you still look good," she winked.

"Not helping, Rose."Rey scowled at her.

"God Rey, the man is HAWT! I mean look at him! Christ if I could climb a tree…"

"Rose!" Rey cried, somewhat shocked.

"What?! What's the big deal? You'll be back in LA soon. And who is going to care if you had a fling with an old boyfriend while you were home for a break?"

"Rose, it's over. I moved on."

"Yeah, sweetie? Um, are you trying to convince me or you?"

Rey stopped dancing for a second, hating how astute a drunk Rose really was.

"Ugh! I'm not discussing this. The topic is off the table!"

Rose laughed. "If you say so Reyn-bow."

With a growl, Rey turned and headed back to the table and the others. She needed another drink.

.

Finn reached the bar, dropping the glass Rey had pushed into his hand on the surprisingly clean top. Glancing back at his foster sister, he shook his head. He and Rey had come to live with their foster parents at the same time. He had come to Amilyn's foster home at the age of 10, from a group home in a big city. Rey had been in the foster system much longer.

Rey had been abandoned in front of a police station at the age of six, and had been in and out of foster homes from that time. Her last home before she was place with Amilyn Holdo, had been an abusive place. The man had been a junk trader and used his foster children to scavenge scraps from abandoned and condemned buildings. When the state had found out, they removed all of the children from the home, and scattered them to other places. At the age of 11, Rey had ended up with Finn at Amilyn's.

She had been a frightened kid, hiding scraps of food and trinkets she found in a shoe box beneath her bed for the first year they were there. Amilyn had found the box, and cried that night, holding Rey close and murmuring over and over that she was safe. That she was good. That she wasn't going anywhere.

It had taken Rey a long time to trust that she was indeed safe and that Amilyn was not going to send her off to another foster home. But by high school, she had finally felt like she belonged. She felt safe. And that's when she started to long for something more.

Amilyn had supported Rey's dream of becoming an actress and had given her the freedom to pursue it. When she had finally received her first part, she had flown with her to to LA, and help set her up in an apartment when one part had turned into another.

Finn knew everything about his sister, except what had happen between her and Ben Solo. They had started dating during the beginning of their junior year of high school, much to everyone's surprise. Rey was the spunky, outgoing, athlete whom everyone knew and loved to be around. Ben Solo was the quiet, withdrawn, loner that everyone was slightly afraid of.

No one thought the match would work. But it somehow had. The two were inseparable. At least until Rey had gotten her first job and left for the West Coast. She had told Finn she had broken it off with Ben, but refused to go into any detail. He had wanted to ask Ben what had happened, but he'd never been that close to him and if his sister didn't want to talk about it, then it was better left alone.

"Hey, Big Deal," Ben greeted him as he lifted the empty glass.

"Hey Solo. How's it going?"

The two had become friends over time. Ben randomly helping out Amilyn with odd jobs around her father's house. They would run into each other and a friendship formed. Finn had never said anything to Rey. After all, she had been gone for 2 years before he actually thought of Ben Solo as a real friend.

"What're you having?"

Finn shrugged. "Dunno, it's Rey's. I was ordered to keep it filled."

He dropped the money on the bar, and his eyes widened as he realized what she had given him. Both men looked at two the crisp one hundred dollar bills, and then out to the dance floor where it's owner danced with a very tipsy Rose.

Finn turned back to Ben to see his dark gaze intently on his sister. Something was going on, but Finn wasn't sure he wanted to get in the middle of it.

Bringing his gaze back to Finn, Ben lifted the glass slightly. "Bourbon." He left to fill the glass and returned, handing it to Finn.

"So she's home."

Finn looked back out to the dance floor. "Yeah. Said she needed a break from LA."

"Everything okay?" Ben leaned his elbows on the bar, glancing quickly at the two bartenders who were working.

"Dunno. She sounded sad. Lost. Said she missed home." Finn confided.

Ben nodded. "I'll keep sending them. You drinking?"

Finn shook his head. "DD tonight."

"Ite, see you later, Big Deal."

Finn nodded, and headed back to the group across the room.

.

True to his word, Ben sent a few more drinks to the table for Rey throughout the night, but stopped when he noticed her stumble on her way from the table to the bathroom. Closing time was looming before him and the band was going to announce last call in a few minutes, when he turned to find a very tipsy Rey leaning over the bar, glaring at him.

"What, my money isn't good enough for you, Solo?" she growled, her eyes flashing gold in the light of the bar.

"Hello to you too, Reagan." was all he could think to say, cursing himself under his breath.

"My brother tried to stuff this back in my pocket." She shook the bills she had thrown on the bar earlier and shook them in his face. "I paid for my drinks with this money, Ben Solo. Why is Finn trying to give it back to me?"

"Because, I told him your drinks are on the house, Reagan," he returned calmly.

"Ha! On the house. I don't want your free drinks, Ben Solo! Besides, you're only a bartender. How are you going to pay for them?" she snarled.

"I'm sure my aunt, won't have a problem with me give out a few drinks now and then," he shot back at her.

Her next retort was caught in her throat as his words settled in her swimming brain. He bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep the smirk from showing.

Slamming the three hundred dollars on the bar she leaned in even closer. "I want the bottle."

Slowly, Ben shook his head. "I think you've had enough for tonight."

Her eyes flared. "You can't deny me a drink!" she was outraged.

"Actually, sweetheat, I can. As the _bartender_ , I am responsible for the patrons I serve. If I serve you, knowing how inebriated you already are, and knowing that you drove yourself here. I could be responsible for anything that happens after you leave."

"I am not inebri… ine…"

"Drunk?" Ben supplied.

"I am not drunk!" she shouted over the noise of the bar.

"Oh sweetheart, you most certainly are. And I'm not serving you, no matter how many of those you throw at me." He nodded to the bills on the bar

"You, Ben Solo, are an ass. I'll take my money somewhere else."

Rey moved to grab the money back but Ben swiped it before she could reach it. "I can't let you do that, Reagan."

"You can't tell me what to do, Ben Solo!"

"Actually, I can. I can't let you drive. So I can tell you what to do in this instance."

With a mutter curse, Rey pushed away from the bar. "Keep the change," she growled, turning and stalking unsteadily back to her friends. Seeing her face, Poe put his hands on her arms.

"Hey, Rey-gun! What's wrong?"

Rolling her eyes at another childhood nickname, she slurred the story to Poe, leaning into him. "Damn bartender won't serve me anymore."

"Um, Rey, hon, I have to agree with him. I think you drank at least half of that bottle of bourbon by yourself."

"Ugh! What, are you all on his side?!"she cried.

"Who's side?" Finn came up behind them.

"Solo's," she growled glancing at the bar over her shoulder.

Again she found his eyes on her, and the heat that should have flooded her face, pooled much lower in her body.

"What are you talking about?" Finn looked from Rey to Poe confused.

"Forget it! Come on, Paige. Let's go find Rose." Rey grabbed her friends hand and disappeared into the crowd.

Finn turned back to Poe after watching the two women leave. "What the hell was that about?"

Poe shrugged. "Solo, flagged her, and she's pissed. Then I agreed with him. Now I'm on her shit list."

Finn nodded, turning back to glance at Rey once again.

.

The band make the last call announcement, and not long after, patrons began heading home. For Rey, whose buzz was just about worn off and had a nice headache settling in at the back of her head, she was ready to find her bed. But now everyone was trying to figure out who was going to drive home. It was quite obvious that Finn and Phey were the only two sober and all seats were spoken for in their cars. That left Rey, either driving home partially sober, or waiting for someone to return for her after the others were dropped off.

Annoyed and not a little put out, she had found herself a comfy seat curled on the now empty stage in the corner. How could she have been so stupid? She knew she had to drive, and she let him get to her. She never drank like this. She knew better. Since she was a kid, sneaking out with her friends in the woods, she never drank like this. But she had let him get under her skin and then all of her rules flew out the window.

"Hey, Peanut. I've got to get Rose and Paige home. You're gonna stay here and I'll be back for you in 20 minutes. Okay." Finn whispered to her.

She opened one eye at him and rolled it in annoyance. "I can walk."

"No, I'll be right back. Promise. I'll just let Ben know."

"He doesn't need to know anything. God, you'd think this was his bar and not his aunt's they way you're all acting!" she grumbled.

Finn went to answer her but turned as he found Ben towering over his shoulder.

"Everything alright?" he asked speaking to Finn, but only looking at Rey.

"Rey drove herself here and can't drive home. I don't have enough room until I drop off Rose and Paige. Do you mind if she stays here until I get back?" Finn asked.

"Why don't I just take her home. That would save everyone a headache." Ben answered reasonably.

Rey groaned, closing her eyes and turning away from them both. "I'll walk."

"Except maybe her," he quipped

Finn swallowed his chuckle as Rey glared at him again from her one eye.

"It's not too much trouble? I don't want to ruin your night, man. But that would be a huge help."

Ben shrugged. "Not much of a night to ruin. I've got to close up here and then head home to sleep. Dropping her off on the way isn't trouble at all. Besides, by the time I'm done here, she should be pretty sober again."

Finn rose, and clapped Ben on the back. "Thanks, man. I owe you one."

"I am not driving home with him." she growled again.

"Peanut, it's a ride home. Ben is helping us out. Come on." Finn crouched once again to talk to his unreasonable sister.

Rey glanced from Finn to Ben and back. "Fine. But I'm not talking to him."

With a shake of his head, Finn kissed Rey on the temple and shook Ben's hand before he ushered Rose and Paige out of the bar. Ben stood over her for another minute and then turned and headed back to the bar. Relieved she didn't have to deal with him just yet, Rey, closed her eye, and rested her head against the cool window.

She didn't know how long she sat there while Ben and the two other bartenders closed up, but when she felt the stage shift beneath her, she opened her eyes and turned her head to watch Ben, lower himself to sit next to her. Silently, he handed her a pint glass full of water, and opened his other palm to reveal 2 orange colored pills. Rey glanced from the items in his hands to his face, but didn't reach for anything.

"I thought you might needs these," he said. His voice soft and low, bring back memories better left in the past.

Sitting up, Rey took the glass and Motrin. Popping them in her mouth she took a long drink of the icy water. Letting out a sigh when she was done, she glanced at him again.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked softly. Glancing away again.

She could feel his dark eyes on her face. Feel them studying her. Gliding over her cheeks, her nose, her eyes and finally her lips. She turned back to him. Her eyes pinning him to the spot.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you?" he answered her question with his own.

"Don't do that." she looked down, her eyes falling on his large hands lying on his thighs.

Bad idea, Rey, she thought as heat rushed to her stomach.

"Do what?"

Another question. Christ he was still so stubborn. She winced.

"Say it. Say, it." He pushed at her, as he always had. Making her be honest with herself and him.

"Don't pretend that me leaving didn't hurt you. That me leaving didn't make you hate me." she said in a hushed voice.

Her eyes caught his and held. As dark as they were, it was as if she could read his every thought in them.

"I don't hate you, Rey."

He said that name for the first time tonight. The name that he used to brush across her skin in heated whispers. The one, he used to kiss every inch of her body. She swallowed thickly, knowing her panties were totally ruined. Who was she kidding, they had been destroyed the moment she laid eyes on him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

He had known the moment she walked in the door. Like there was a string attached to his gut, that was pulled whenever she was near. She had a smile that lit up a room. A presence that made everyone take notice. But it was her eyes that had always entranced him. Her eyes that could hold him transfixed. As if she wove a spell and he was caught in her web. And he had been more than willing to remain there, at her mercy.

He watched as she weaved her way through the crowd and spotted her friends. Her smile showed her straight white teeth and crinkled her eyes at the corners. Rose was the first to her side, catching her up in a bear hug. That girl could make even him feel small with her hugs. And _he_ towered over the diminutive woman.

He saw her kiss Paige and Phasma on the cheeks and give that flirt Poe Dameron a hug. His stomach turned to knots at that sight. Shaking himself, he turned away from the image of her with her friends, and tried to concentrate on what needed to be restocked and purchased. He had too much to worry about to add her to the list. Besides, he hadn't seen her in 4 years. At least not in person.

When she had come to the bar with Poe and Rose, he had known that she hadn't seen him yet, and he probably could have approached her in a different way, but the little demon that forever sat on his shoulder had him wanting to push her out of her comfort zone. If he had to struggle with her presence in his bar, then he was going to make her just as uncomfortable.

But even that had not gone the way he had thought. He found himself unable to form a coherent sentence after he first spoke to her, and then blurting out the first thing that came to his head, when Rose asked him how he thought she looked. He had not only cause her to blush furiously and basically run away from him, but he couldn't move fast enough to turn and hide his own embarrassment from her.

He had watched her from across the room while she drank and danced with her friends and foster brother. Unable to keep his eyes from straying to the light she brought into a space. When Finn had come over, and gave him that explanation as to why she had returned after her 4 year absence, he began to wonder if something else were going on.

When she had challenged him about not taking her money, leaning against the bar, her hazel eyes flashing gold at him, it took everything in him not to grab her by the shoulders and kiss her senseless. But he managed to restrain himself. Somehow. And then he saw the derision in her eyes, when she nearly mocked him for being a 'bartender'. He could have told her the truth. Could have put her in her place and made her feel about 2 inches tall, but something stopped him.

And now here he sat, an arm's length from her after 4 years of complete silence, finally having the conversation he had wanted all that time ago. But apparently even that wasn't going the way he imagined.

.

"What do you mean, you don't hate me?! Why not! I hate me! I've hated me every day since I left! Every day for four years! How can you not hate me?" she cried, jumping up from the stage and pacing back and forth before him.

"I don't hate you, Rey. It's as simple as that," he shrugged, wanting to reach for her hand but keeping his in place on his denim clad thighs.

"I left you. I got on a plane and left. I didn't call you. I didn't text you. Hell, I didn't even tell you! How can you be okay with that?" she cried.

"Oh, I'm not okay with that. But I don't hate you."

"You never tried to call me? You never tried to find me? You never tried to find out why?!"

He shrugged. "I figured you had your reasons, and if you didn't tell me, then they weren't any of my business."

Oh, he had tried. He had tried every day for two years to pick up the phone and call the number her mother had given him. He had tried every day to get in his truck and drive out to LA. But every time he would pick up the phone, he would imagine her telling him her reasons, and that they would break him. He would get in his truck, and start driving only to turn around again as he imagined showing up at her door and having her reasons destroy him. And then he finally began to believe that he was better off not knowing why she left him without a word. It was easier that way. Easier to wonder, instead of actually knowing he wasn't enough to make her stay. Easier than knowing that she left because she just didn't choose him. Just like everyone else in his life, aside from his Aunt.

Rey stopped pacing. She did have her reasons, but he had a right to know. They had made promises. Two broken souls, that somehow became whole together. Two lost children who had found their way home to each other. He had a right to know why.

"And you didn't think you had a right to know what they were?" she asked.

Ben stood, running his large hands through this disheveled locks. "Rey, there are a lot of things that I want. A lot of things I think I have a right to. But in the end, you left and I stayed. I had to pick up the pieces that you shattered and go on. And I did. I went on, the only way I knew how. And if you're not okay with that, Rey, then I'm sorry."

She stood looking at him, her mouth open in a small 'O'. His words had hit their mark. She found it hard to breathe. Her lungs suddenly leaden, and her heart squeezing too tight. She had never thought about it that way. She knew he must have been upset. Must have been angry. But that she had shattered his life by leaving without a word had never crossed her mind. He had always been the strong one. He had always been the one taking care of her. She had never imagined that by leaving she would tear apart his world. Had she really been that selfish?

"You're sorry? You're apologizing to me? Really? Can you turn the knife anymore? Can you get it any deeper?"

"What are you talking about? I hate to tell you this, sweetheart, but this isn't all about you! You might have been living in La, La, Land for the last 4 years with everyone telling you that the world revolves around you, but news flash, princess, it doesn't!" he finally raised his voice.

She took a step back, surprised. Ben had never raised his voice to her before. He had always been the calm one. The one who diffused her bouts of anger. This was new.

"I didn't… I just…" she stumbled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he scoffed, turning from her and heading back to the bar.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she cried following him.

Spinning, with his keys in his hand, he came face to face with her. Their noses almost touching. She could feel his heated breath, tinged with whiskey, on her lips.

"What does it matter, Rey? You got what you wanted! You got out! The end!"

"It does matter! It fucken' matters, Ben!" she pushed her hands into his chest, forcing him to take a step back against the bar.

"Why? Why does it matter, Rey? It's over." He couldn't find the anger in him that she had.

"Because it's not over! Not for me!"

He froze at her words.

"I left. I left you with no reason. No explanation. I left like a thief in the night. I disappeared. And I want you to know why."

"Why? I don't want to know why. I don't need to know why." his voice was low and rough.

"I don't care if you _want_ to know, because I need to tell you. I need to get it out. After four fucking years of letting it eat at me. Of letting it tear me apart, I need to let you know."

"Fine. Fine, Rey, you need to tell me? Then tell me. Why? Why did you disappear? Why did you walk out of my life with no explanation?" he growled at her, leaning in again. His eyes fierce.

"Because I love you. I love you, and if I had gone to your house and told you I was leaving to pursue my dream, I would have never left. I would have seen your face, and looked into your eyes, and everything would have gone to hell. I couldn't tell you because I needed to do this for myself, and I couldn't do it if I had seen you." she shouted at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. She had shot her words directly into his heart. His head was spinning, and he wasn't sure exactly how he was going to come back from this. And then he realized he didn't care.

Dropping his keys to the floor, he grabbed her arms and yanked her to his chest, covering her mouth with his. He felt her curl her fingers into the soft cotton of his shirt, try to pull him closer. She tasted of bourbon and peaches, as he swiped his tongue against the seam of her lips. They parted on moan and he delved into the heat of her mouth. He heard his own groan, as his hands roamed from her arms to her back and down to her hips. He dug his fingers into the flesh there and she pressed herself closer to him, rolling her hips against his.

A soft mewling sound was pulled from her throat, as she felt his erection rub against swollen nub at the apex of her thighs. He pushed against her again, just to hear that sound pulled from her throat. She leaned in, pushing his back against the bar, as she lifted her leg and tried to hook it over his hip. Sliding his hands under her ass, he lifted her, and pulled her to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, the heat of her arousal pressed against his turgid erection. He growled deep in his throat, as he turned and propped her ass on the edge of the bar.

Her hands were everywhere, searching for warm skin beneath the impossibly soft cotton of his shirt. She needed to feel him. Needed to know this wasn't another dream she would awake from, empty and unfulfilled. This was what she had been craving for the last 4 years. This was the connection she had been searching for with the string of dates she had allowed her agency to set her up on. Now, she understood. She understood why the press joked she was a serial dater. Why she went through men like water. Not one of them were him.

Grabbing his full bottom lip between her teeth, she tugged, biting down enough to sting, and then gently laved her tongue over the spot before sucking it into her mouth. God he tasted amazing. Like whiskey and cherries, her hazy brain supplied. But it wasn't his taste that had her core molten and her grinding against his erection like a cat in heat. It was his scent; he smell of citrus and green things, underlying soap and man. She had never gotten it out of her head.

Sliding her hands down his muscled chest, she barely had a moment to muse on how some things had changed in the last four years. But as she cupped her hand over the front of his pants, she moaned, knowing what was beneath the denim hadn't changed at all. The sheer size of him in her small hand had a renewed heat pooling low in her belly and she felt the slick of wet pool in her panties.

Sliding his hands from beneath her ass, he dragged them down the top of her legs only to push them back up, his thumbs pressing into her inner thigh and brushing against her throbbing core on the outside of her jeans. She whimpered and pressed into him as he slid one hand against her and the other, fumbled for the button at her waist.

Her hands were beneath his shirt, flitting across his abdomen and chest. Teasing his nipples into hardened peaks. The growls coming from his throat, egged her on, and as he began to open her pants, she dragged her hands to his and made quick work of the button and zipper of his jeans. Feeling utterly brazen, she slid her hand into his boxers (would he wear boxers, boxer/briefs/ or go commando?) and wrapped her fingers around his stiff cock. His exhale was loud as he physically shuddered against her. And then suddenly his long fingers were there, stroking her wet folds.

"Fuck, you are dripping," he whispered hoarsely, as he pulled away from her mouth and pressed his forehead to hers. His fingers still stroking her.

"I've wanted this for a long time," she gasped. "I've imagined this at night in my bed."

Their panting was the only noise in the bar, as they tried to take in some air.

"Have you now? You imagined me doing this?" he asked gruffly as he slid a finger into her slick folds.

Her head dropping back, her fingers squeezing his cock reflexively, she grunted and agreed.

"Yes, that."

"How about this?" he slid his finger out and dragged it from her entrance up to her clit and circled around it.

A high whine came from her, as her hips moved, searching for his finger to fill her again. Obliging her, he slid into her again, this time with two fingers.

"What else have you imagined me doing to you?" he whispered, bringing his mouth down to the sensitive spot just below her ear.

With his fingers sliding inside of her pussy and his mouth on her throat, she could barely think let alone form a coherent sentence.

"Come on sweetheart, what else have you imagined me doing to your body? Tell me. Please."

Her whining and whimpering continued, but she finally found her words.

"I've imagined you sliding your cock deep inside of me. I imagined you fucking me until I screamed. I've imagined you taking me until I couldn't breathe. Until I couldn't make another sound. And then I imagined you shouting your orgasm as you came inside of me. As my pussy fluttered around you and milked every last ounce from you. As you drove my body beyond its limit."

His fingers slide within her silken heat, as she spoke. Moving faster as he imagined doing what she was telling him. Fucking christ, he had no idea she wanted that. He was so fucking stupid for not following her. He had wasted so many years.

"Do you want that now, Rey? Do you want my cock inside of you. Do you want me to fuck you until you scream?"

She mewled her answer. "Yes, yes, please. Please, Ben."

He wasted no time stripping her of her jeans and panties, and freeing himself from his own. Taking his cock in his hand, he slid her ass to the very edge of the bar. Her legs were on either side of his hips, and he could see her molten pink pussy spread before him, swollen and ready for him. He almost came in his hand at the sight, but managed to hold back. She was fucking gorgeous.

"Look at me, Rey." his voice was even deeper than normal.

"Look at me, sweetheart. I want to see your eyes as I slide into you."

Opening her eyes, her hands found their way to his shoulders. He stared at her for a moment, mesmerized by the golden flecks in her hazel eyes. They were barely focusing, through the haze of passion, but he knew she was seeing him and only him.

He leaned in, rubbing the head of his cock against her folds. Teasing, with just enough pressure but no penetration. She lifted her hips, trying to relieve, the tension building in her core, but he resisted.

"Do you want this, Rey?"

He needed to be sure. Needed to know it was him, she wanted and not just a good fuck. He didn't think his heart could handle being destroyed again.

"Yes!" she cried. "I want this, Ben. I want you. I need you. For four fucking years, I've denied myself what I wanted. Please, give it to me. Please, Ben."

Positioning himself, at her entrance, he grabbed her hips to give himself leverage and canted his hips forward to slide himself deep inside of her.

The shrill ring and hollow vibration of a mobile phone on the bar was like a bucket of ice water being thrown over them. Rey gasped, her eyes flying open, throwing a startled look at Ben. They both looked down at her phone.

"Finn," she whispered, pushing away from him and reaching for the phone.

Ben dropped his head back. "Fuuuuuck." he shouted, before she answered.

Crossing her legs, Rey scooted back on the bar, and answered.

"Hello?" Her voice was breathy, as if she had just woken up (or was in the middle of sex).

"Hey, Peanut. When you coming home?"

She flinched at Finn's cheerful voice. Glancing at Ben, who had turned away from her and was trying to put himself back into some semblance of order, she sighed.

"Solo, is just about finished. We should be leaving in the next 10 minutes."

She felt tears of frustration spring into her eyes.

"Great. Tell him thanks again. Be quiet when you get home. Mom and the kids are sleeping and I've got an early day tomorrow so I'm not waiting up for you."

Grinding her teeth, she took a deep breath. "Sure thing." she managed to get around her clenched teeth.

"Okay. Night, Peanut." He sent her a smacking kiss over the phone before he hung up.

With a frustrated growl, she banged the phone on the bar top. At that point she was not only sexually frustrated beyond anything she had known before, but thoroughly embarrassed by her wanton display.

"Guess it's time to go?" His voice was soft, but it didn't stop the furious blush from staining her cheeks.

His hand reached out with her jeans and panties in it. She grabbed them from him and clutched them to her chest. She moved to drop to the ground from the bar, but suddenly his hands were around her waist helping her. She kept her head down, while she dragged first her panties and then her jeans up her sculpted legs. Turning to grab her mobile, she felt his hands on her shoulders, turning her back to him.

"Look at me, Rey." His finger lifted her chin.

She allowed him to lift her face, finally lifting her eyes to make contact with his. She knew her face was bright red, but she couldn't help it. She had wanted this so badly that she didn't think about what he wanted. She didn't care if this was a fling for him. But now, after they were stopped so abruptly, she wasn't sure what to do or think.

He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "This is not over, Rey. Not by a long shot."

She stared up into his dark eyes, and simply nodded, mesmerized by his intense gaze.

"Come on, let's get you home."

He held out his hand to her, waiting. Tearing her eyes from his, she looked at his hand, and slowly she slid hers within it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He didn't let go of her hand as he walked outside and locked the back door. She followed him to where a lone motorcycle stood waiting. Finally releasing her hand, he unstrapped a helmet from where it sat on the back. When he handed it to her, she could only blink up at him. Her mind still clouded with the haze of passion.

Looking down at the helmet, then to the bike, then to Ben, it finally settled in.

"You want me to get on that?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Do you see any other way to get home?" he asked deadpan.

Glancing around, she frowned. "What happened to your truck?"

He cocked his brow at her. "Nothing. It's at home. No need to drive that monstrosity every day when this works just fine."

"I cannot get on _that_." she held the helmet back out to him.

"Listen, princess, I'm giving you a ride home. This is my ride. You get on, or you don't get a ride." he stared at her pointedly.

"Stop calling me that! I'm no more a princess then you are a prince. And I _can't_ get on that. If I get hurt on that, I'll be in breach of contract. My agent will kill me if I'm not already dead."

"You've been living in your glass tower in La, La, Land. You don't remember what it's like to be among the peasants. Come on Rey. I would never do anything to hurt you. I'm an excellent driver. But if you want to walk… I'm sure you remember how far it is to Amilyn's house. Be my guest."

He reached out for the helmet she held, and she pulled it back quickly. She hugged it to her chest. Amilyn's house was 5 miles away from the bar. And it wasn't as if she didn't run over 5 miles every other day for her cardio day workout, but this was not a treadmill in an LA gym. This was the middle of nowhere USA, and while she wasn't afraid of being accosted by a person, she was keenly aware that night was time for the animals, who hunted the mountains and hills surrounding the little town, to be out and about.

"Fine. Just get me home in one piece." She lifted the helmet and fitted it over her head.

It served as another reminder of the disparate difference in their size. The helmet knocked around on her head like a golf ball in a fishbowl.

"It's too big," she grouced as she looked up at him.

Ben chuckled and moved closer to adjust the straps within the helmet.

"There. It's not going to be perfect, but it'll protect your face enough until we get you home."

Stepping to the bike, Ben swung a long leg over it and sat down. His large hands inserted the key and gripped the clutch on the handlebars. His foot on the kickstart pedal, he brought it down hard as the bike turned over. Rey's mind immediately imagined him thrusting into her with the intensity he turned over the bike. Heat spiked in her cheeks, and she quickly slid the shield down to cover her face.

"Come on." he turned to her and patted the seat behind him.

Stepping up to the bike, Rey swung her leg over, having to hop slightly to settle herself on the back. She sat completely still, back straight and hand clutching the edge of the seat behind her spread thighs. Ben's laughter brought her out of her panic.

"Relax. Wrap your arms around my waist, and press up against my back. When I shift, you shift. The only thing you shouldn't do is lean the opposite way from me. It will throw the balance off and then we'll have a problem. Got it?"

Rey nodded, and shifted closer to him, so his ass was snug against her spread thighs. She leaned against him, and slid her hands around his waist, under his leather jacket.

"Ready?" he asked, glancing at her over his shoulder.

She wasn't, and she searched for any reason to stall.

"Why don't you have a helmet? You shouldn't be driving without one."

"True, but I only have one, and it's 1:30 in the morning. I doubt we're going to have much traffic. It will be fine. I'll go slower than the speed limit to be doubly safe."

"But I don't think it's a good idea. I mean what if a deer runs out or a…"

"Rey, I know you're trying to stall for time, but if you'd just be quiet for a moment, you'd realize we're already driving."

The natural sway of the bike suddenly stilled beneath him, as she tensed up and whispered 'shit' under her breath. He smiled as he felt her arms tighten around his waist. It had been too long since he had felt her arms around him. He drove just beneath the the speed limit and look the 'long way' to her mother's house. He wanted as much time as possible with her body pressed against his before he had to leave her. And she didn't seem to want the ride to end either. Her hands had found warm skin beneath his t-shirt and traced lazy patterns across his abdomen. Her nails were just long enough to scratch against his flesh, sending gooseflesh up his arms and neck. But too soon he realized they were at the long drive up to her mother's farm house. He turned at the mailbox and drove even slower along the tree lined dirt road.

Rey had pressed herself to his leather clad back very shortly into the drive. She had burrowed her cold fingers under his shirt and rested them against the heated skin of his stomach. Slowly, as if pulling a dream from deep in her memories, her fingers started tracing the ridges of muscle and sinew below the satin of his flesh. She heard his quick intake of breath, and felt him relax against her chest and cheek after a moment. She smiled softly to herself.

Ben stopped the bike, in the shadow of trees before the house came in sight. Rey sat up straight, loath to leave the press of his body, but knowing it was time to go. She unbuckled the helmet and slid off the bike before handing it back to him. Ben took it and hung it on his handlebars. Still astride the bike, he turned to her and cocked his head to the side.

"Not so bad." he said.

Rey couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her cheek. "No, not so bad. But if you tell my agent I was on a motorcycle, I will deny it within an inch of my life. Jyn will kill me if she ever knew."

Ben held up his hand in a mock pledge. "I swear she will never hear of it from me."

"Thank you," she whispered, awkwardly stepping closer to him.

"Hey, I don't even know her." He shrugged.

She chuckled. "No. Thank you for the ride. And… and for not hating me." The last barely came out as a breath.

Ben's long arms snaked out and grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him. Grabbing her waist, he easily lifted her and settled her on the bike facing him.

"Rey, I couldn't hate you. I've been in love with you for longer than we've known each other. And even though you broke my heart, I was still in love with you. I use to torture myself buying magazines that had your face splashed across them. Reading the drivel they wrote about you. Knowing that not one of them knew the real you. Seeing you smiling out at me, your face all made up, dressed in clothes we could have never afforded. I still loved you."

With a little cry, Rey closed the distance between the two of them, and seared her lips to his. She was not gentle, taking as she dragged his tongue into her mouth, sucking on it before releasing it with a pop. Her hands were everywhere, before they deftly opened his jeans and slid his hard cock free. Ben groaned loudly into her mouth, as his hands opened her jeans and delved beneath the waist of her pants to find the pool of wet heat at her core. She cried her pleasure into his mouth, as she bucked her hips against his fingers.

"Christ, Rey, I want to drive my cock into your pussy. You're so fucking wet." he growled against her mouth.

"Please," she whispered, "please!"

"I don't have a condom, baby."

Her hands were frantically pumping his cock as he managed to slid a long finger into her folds. She dropped her head back and cried out, rolling her hips to find enough friction to ease the pressure that was building inside of her.

"It's safe. I can't get pregnant," she shook her head as he kept stroking her.

"I'm clean. I've only had one partner." he whispered.

As his words settled into her brain and began to make sense, she looked at him, her eyes wide and shocked.

"There's only been you," she admitted softly.

Sliding his hand out with a groan, Ben frantically began tearing her jeans from her hips, and with her help he had her bare from the waist down before him. Pushing her chest to lean her back against the handlebars, he glanced down at her molten pink folds, glistening in the moonlight. She heard his intake of breath, as he reverently slid his fingers against her. She whimpered, lifting her hips for him.

"Fuck. Come here."

He wrapped his hands around her waist and helped her sit up. Moving his hands to her hips, he lifted her and allowed her to position herself against his stiff cock. He lifted his eyes from his cock, rigid beneath her, to her face.

"Tell me now if you don't want this." his voice was strained.

She never answered him, dropping her hips and sliding down on him until he was sheathed completely. The pressure doubled as his cock spread her walls to accommodate his size.

"Oh, God," she cried. Her head falling against his chest. As he nearly shouted, "Fuck," once again.

They were both completely still for a moment, trying to calm their rocketing heart beats. Rey managed first, and lifted her hips, sliding along his rock hard erection. She heard his intake of breath as she slid back down, her walls trembling against him. His hands gripped her hips and held her in place.

"Fuck, Rey, you're going to make me come. I haven't done this in-"

"Four years." she finished for him, her voice breathy, "I know. Neither have I."

She bucked her hips again, sliding along his silken cock. He groaned, as her walls trembled around him again.

"Christ, just… just give me a second. Don't move for a second." His voice was strained and desperate.

Sliding down, taking him in fully, she squeezed her pussy around him once, and sighed.

"Rey," he said in a strangled plea.

"I can't help it. You feel so good."

"And I want to make you feel even better. But if you make me come now, that's not going to happen. Just give me a second to breathe."

She smiled, her eyes finding his. "I take your breath away?"

She lifted her hand from his shoulder to caress his cheek. He turned his face into her hand and pressed his lips against her palm.

"You always have," he admitted.

"Mmmm," she hummed, squeezing her walls around him again.

Ben let out a breath and slid his hand up to her still covered breast, kneading it through her shirt and bra. Rey moaned, and canted her hips, sliding along his erection again. Her mind engulfed with a haze of passion. The friction the moment made shot straight to her core and she moaned in the back of her throat.

"There we go," Ben nearly purred. "Go ahead sweetheart."

Rey needed no more prompting than that, to slide along the length of him, impaling herself to the hilt with each thrust. Ben's long, sure fingers found the swollen nub at the crest of her folds, and dipping his finger in her wet heat, lazily began to circle his finger around it they way he knew she liked.

The sudden gasp told him, he still remembered exactly how to please her. When she grabbed his scrotum and began to massage his testicles gently as she rode him, he nearly lost all thought. Christ, he had told her he liked that ages ago, and he was surprised that she still remembered. The stimulation had him rolling his hips up into her as she came down on him, allowing him to fully insert his cock as deep as possible.

Small mewling sounds started to escape past her parted lips as she picked up the pace, riding him rough and hard. He followed her lead, quickening his fingers on her clit and his hip driving up into her pussy. Again and again, she whimpered as she drove on, as if chasing something that was just out of her reach, while he slammed up into her, panting white puffs into the chilled air. Her pussy was so tight that it felt like her folds were sucking at his thickness as she rode him. Pulling on the head as she almost came off, and then tightening and sucking her back down.

And then her silken walls clamped around his cock, fluttering and millking it as she threw her head back and screamed. Slapping his large hand over her mouth, he drove into her again, finding release and shooting his cum deep in her as he groaned softly. Knowing she usually came multiple times if he continued bucking into her, he tried to continue even though, his legs were shaking and his cock was super sensitive. This time was for her after all. He had all plans of pulling many more orgasms from her according to his own whims, when they were both in his bed, and he could watch his cock slide in and out of her pussy from any angle.

But this. Tonight. This was what they both needed to take the edge off. A quick fuck, and a mind blowing orgasm. Because, if he remember correctly, without painting it in rosy color hues, every orgasm she had milked out of him had been insanely intense. As if her pussy had been make for his cock.

Gathering her trembling body to his, he held her close, whispering soft words to her as she came down from her high. She nuzzled her head into the hollow space between his shoulder and pectoral muscle, as she slid her hands around his waist. She was still panting, her hot breath, dampening a spot on his shirt.

"That…" He tried to put into words what he was feeling.

"That was like falling through the sky." Her heated breath warmed his chest.

"That's exactly what it was like," he whispered into her fragrant hair.

She kissed the heated spot on his chest, and pushed against him, sitting herself up. She didn't want to move. Didn't want to slid off of him and lose this connection. Even when they were first together, it hadn't been this intense. But she knew she needed to get home.

"I need to get you home." He brushed her hair from her face.

Nodding, she went to move from him. But he held her in place a little longer.

"This. This is where I belong, Rey. This is my home."

She nodded, not completely sure she understood all of his words. But when he leaned in, she met him in a searing kiss. Pulling apart, he helped her off of him and the bike and with her panties and jeans. With his arm around her waist, he walked her the rest of the way to Amilyn's house. The porch light was on, and the single light in the front living room, that she always left on at night.

Rey turned to him, as they walked up the steps to the front door. Pushing up on her tiptoes, she placed her lips on his, in a chaste kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to his chest. Breaking apart, they stared at each other for a moment.

"We should talk about this," he said softly.

"Tomorrow," she whispered.

He stilled. "Will you be here?"

She pulled back slightly. "I'm not running anymore, Ben. I'll be at the corner of your bar tomorrow night, waiting for you to close up. I'll be here."

"I don't know if I can wait until tomorrow night to see you again." He cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip.

She smiled. "You know where to find me."

It was his turn to smile. "I do. Don't I?"

"You do," she agreed with him.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, Rey." He kissed her softly and stepped down off the porch.

"Tomorrow, Ben." She couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips as she watched him fade into the darkness of the treeline.


End file.
